gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Cross 2
Delta Cross 2 (デルタクロス2), stylized as ΔX2, is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Multisoft. The sequel to Delta Cross: Future Arena, it was released in 1999 for the arcades before being ported the following year to the Sega Dreamcast as one of the system's launch titles. Gameplay Similar to Dead or Alive 2, this game now features interactive stages with perishable terrain that leads to hidden areas. This game also introduces new mechanics such as Dash Attacks, which can be done to attack the opponent from afar that can be performed by tilting the joystick left or right and tapping the punch button. Another new feature is "Gravity Mode," based on a hack from the previous game where characters can moon jump and knockback physics are lowered. This feature can be turned on or off in the Options menu. The Delta Rave from the previous game has remade in this game. Now a white marker appears in the center of the Delta Gauge. During Delta Rave, when the bar in the Delta Gauge reaches that white marker, players can cancel their current Delta Rave and enter "Super Delta Rave," where the gauge is refilled for a limited time and the attacks are more aggressive than normal. Each character now has three selectable fighting styles, as well as the costumes that come with them. Story After successfully defeating Andromeda near the end of the first tournament, Koji Nagare proceeds to find the CEO of Spade Million, Midnight Shade, in an attempt to finish him off. But once he arrived in his office, nobody was inside. All he found, however, was a capsule of blue liquid labeled "Laplace." After taking the capsule, Koji felt a gun on the back of his head. The owner of this gun is a woman named Fuyuko Tachibana, who took Koji's place after his disappearance. She places him under arrest for insubordination and abandoning his crew. He was then tried and sent to FAZE Federation Prison for seven years. Two years later, however, Fuyuko and the rest of FAZE received a message from a crazed man named Hakam, who claims to work for Spade Million. He reveals that the capsule Koji stole from the desk was actually a prototype for Spade Million's next project: Laplace. After that announcement, one of the guards announced that Koji has escaped, said to have taken the vaccine that enabled him to escape from his prison. Fuyuko goes to find him, only to find him in a different form before he defeats her and escapes. Hakam states that the Laplace vaccine still needs some fine tuning before he starts fighting bystanders, so the scientists of Spade Million plan to hold him captive until the project is complete. Two years after the incident, Spade Million announced the second Delta Cross tournament. Fuyuko, under the orders of the FAZE Federation, joins the tournament to find and save Koji. Characters Veterans * Koji Nagare (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * Albert Stuart (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * Yoritaka (CV: Akio Otsuka) * Phyllida Ingram (CV: Michie Tomizawa) * Judy Autumn (CV: Sakura Tange) * Goda Yagi (CV: Hisao Egawa) * Mr. FRX (CV: Joji Nakata) * Ricky Jay (CV: Ryo Horikawa) * Joey (CV: None) * Kim Smith (CV: Maaya Sakamoto) * Inkster (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * Benson Elve (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama) * Magnos (CV: None) Newcomers Stages * Neon Stadium * Devil's Jungle * Faction Alpha * Back Alley * Joker Carnival * Cyber Aquarium * Trash Heap * Stardust Street * Steel Factory * MAX Racetrack * Red Island * Club Hakori * Secret Laboratory Trivia * The latest arcade version of Delta Cross 2 featured a special code to play as Hyper Koji,t which is a special form Koji takes assumably as a result of the aftereffects of the Laplace vaccine. This code was removed in the Dreamcast port of the game and instead, Hyper Koji became an unlockable costume for Koji, complete with a revamped fighting style. * There was originally going to be a port to the PlayStation 2 in 2000, but that was cancelled in favor of development for Belt of Victory: Pro Wrestling Tournament. * The newcomers of Delta Cross 2 went through various revisions. One example is Magna Ogre, who was originally depicted as a human wrestler before settling with the Japanese ogre (or Oni) design. Category:Multisoft Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Delta Cross Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Sega Dreamcast Games